Chutney de mangue et confit d'oignons rouges
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Que se passe t'il après que Trowa ait enfin réagi à ce qu'il s'est passé entre Heero et Duo devant le restaurant ? Vous le saurez en lisant.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

 _Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi (il n'y a qu'à voir les titres non?)._

 _Commentaires : Plante verte et compagnie le retour ! Je sais, ils ont mis beaucoup de temps, mais les voilà de retour, je vais faire mon possible pour les garder à portée cette fois._ _Second texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet_

 _Pour ceux qui prennent le train de l'histoire en route et que ça intéresse ce texte fait suite à plusieurs autres, dans l'ordre :_

 ** _Seulement des pâtes au beurre !_**

 _ **Derrière les actes et le silence**_

 _ **Ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre**_

 _ **Il y a beurre et beurre**_

 _ **L'occasion fait le larron**_

 _ **Un plat très attendu**_

 _ **Petit repas entre amis**_

 _ **Omelette norvégienne inversée**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas quand le soufflé retombe qu'il faut le servir**_

 _ **La vie c'est comme les endives**_

 _ **Comment cuisiner les endives**_

 _Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo (je persiste et je signe!)._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

 **Chutney de mangue et confit d'oignons rouges**

Finalement Duo prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il regarda immédiatement en direction du canapé, Trowa y était assis et non couché comme il l'avait espéré.

\- Tu ne dors pas encore ? Lança t'il pour meubler le silence.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. Avoua franchement Trowa.

\- Moi non plus. Avoua Duo en se rapprochant du canapé et en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Trowa se tendit instinctivement, espérant que la pénombre suffirait à le masquer.

Avoir Duo à ses côtés était à la fois agréable et pénible.

Le silence s'installa et dura un assez long moment.

\- Tu vas vraiment partir t'installer au restaurant ? Questionna Duo.

\- Je pense que ce serait plus sage. Répondit Trowa. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que nous voulons vraiment. Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile, je dis seulement que c'est la chose à faire.

Duo hocha la tête, il comprenait et respectait la volonté de Trowa, mais ce dernier avait raison, ce ne serait pas facile et il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où cela allait les mener au final.

\- Ce sera également plus pratique pour moi. Ajouta Trowa. Nous approchons de Noël, c'est la bonne période pour faire du chiffre, je vais passer des heures en cuisine pour préparer des menus qui attirent du monde.

\- Attention à ne pas en faire trop non plus. Plaisanta Duo.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Oui, justement.

\- Je te jure que je vais faire attention, il me faut tenir la distance jusqu'au nouvel an.

\- Tu as déjà une idée des plats ? Questionna Duo avec gourmandise.

Trowa sourit, ils revenaient sur un terrain plus facile à gérer et il appréciait grandement cela. Il ne savait pas si Duo faisait cet effort pour qu'il se sente mieux, ou s'il voulait seulement discuter des menus à venir.

Quoi qu'il en soit il était ravi de le renseigner.

Il avait déjà longuement réfléchi à tout ce qu'il allait préparer au cours de cette période.

\- En entrées j'avais pensé à des terrines, de viandes, de poissons et de légumes, des soupes et des salades. Je ne veux pas faire des choses trop lourdes. Je veux surtout éviter tout ce qui est foie gras et dinde, ce sont des choses que je réprouve et qui n'ont plus aucune valeur à mes yeux.

Duo hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux faire dans l'exotique alors ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai bien l'intention de faire dans le classique au contraire.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Tu as déjà mangé de l'oie rôtie ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance... mais ce n'est pas un peu gros comme bestiole ?

\- C'est bien là dessus que je table pour attirer des familles. Sourit Trowa.

\- Pas de foie gras, donc pas de chutney de mangue ni de confit d'oignon rouge ? C'est dommage, lorsque tu as appris ces recettes j'ai adoré te servir de goûteur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il y en aura, on peut aussi les servir avec les terrines, le fromage ou la viande froide. Sourit Trowa.

Duo sourit lui aussi puis prit un air pensif.

Ces deux condiments avaient des points communs, ils étaient tous deux sucrés salés, avec du sucre roux et du vinaigre parmi leurs ingrédients, des ingrédients très différents et qui pourtant s'alliaient parfaitement.

Quelque part, ces condiments étaient un peu à l'image de sa relation avec Trowa. Ils étaient très différents mais ils avaient trouvé un certain équilibre. Comme quoi, en dosant certaines choses on parvenait à de bons résultats.

Trowa se garda bien de le tirer de ses pensées, il préférait attendre de voir ce que le natté finirait par lui dire.

Finalement Duo se leva et lui fit face.

\- Si nous allions nous coucher ? Il se fait sacrément tard et comme tu viens de le dire, tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail, inutile que tu commence la journée en étant fatigué par une mauvaise nuit sur mon canapé. Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux et je te promets d'être sage.

Trowa hésita, c'était vraiment tentant, mais pouvait il vraiment se le permettre.

Il leva les yeux vers Duo mais le visage du natté était noyé dans l'ombre et il ne parvenait pas à voir son expression.

\- Tu es certain ? Questionna t'il avec effort.

 _\- Oui._

 _Trowa quitta le canapé à son tour. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit : Duo avait il entendu les mots qu'il avait prononcé ?_

 _Il n'osait pas le questionner à ce sujet, c'était vraiment très perturbant et il redoutait d'entendre la réponse._

 _Si elle était positive cela serait terriblement embarrassant, lorsqu'il avait parlé il ne pensait pas pouvoir être entendu, il ne voulait pas avouer quoi que ce soit, il avait seulement cédé à l'envie de dire ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Lui qui n'en avait pas le courage par ailleurs._

 _Il vit Duo se détourner pour gagner la chambre et le suivit machinalement._

 _Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à quelques pas du lit, regardant Duo s'installer._

 _Le natté lui fit signe d'approcher._

 _\- Je ne vais pas te manger. Ferme la porte et viens te coucher, j'ai trop sommeil pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir._

 _Trowa laissa échapper un soupir que Duo ne chercha pas à analyser, il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas approfondir, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il jouait les autruches et foutait la tête dans le sable, non, pas le moins du monde, pas lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style après tout. C'était juste qu'il était vraiment trop fatigué._

 _Fatigué et frigorifié, la chambre n'était pas chauffée, elle était petite et d'ordinaire leurs deux présentes suffisaient à assurer une température agréable._

 _C'était une chose que Duo avait découvert au fil des jours ou plus exactement des nuits, Trowa avait une température corporelle plus élevée que la sienne, ce qui pouvait être problématique en été, mais était des plus agréable en hiver et surtout, surtout, lui donnait l'excuse idéale pour se blottir contre lui._

 _Il attendit avec une impatience grandissante que Trowa finisse de se coucher et s'empressa de se serrer contre lui._

 _Il entendit Trowa laisser échapper un léger rire._

 _\- Aurai-je changé de statut ? Questionna Trowa avec une malice certaine qui laissait augurer qu'il n'avait pas pour projet immédiat de dormir._

 _\- Hmm ? Laissa échapper Duo d'une voix ensommeillée, espérant que cela suffirait à comprendre qu'il avait lui vraiment envie de dormir et non pas de partir dans des considérations de ce genre._

 _\- Je ne suis plus une plante verte ? Insista Trowa._

 _\- Si. Marmonna Duo. Tu es toujours une plante verte, mais une plante verte, carnivore, bavarde et câline et qui tient bien chaud la nuit._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que les plantes vertes pouvaient tenir chaud. Continua Trowa qui n'avait visiblement pas sommeil du tout._

 _Duo fut tenté de le renvoyer dans le salon mais sa chaleur était bien trop agréable pour qu'il y renonce. Il se résigna donc à se lancer à son tour dans la discussion autant que pouvait lui permettre son esprit déjà à moitié endormi._

 _\- Je crois que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais une sorte d'OGM, et puis qui sait, peut être que certaines plantes vertes dégagent de la chaleur._

 _\- Il me semblait qu'au contraire elles absorbent la chaleur. Objecta Trowa._

 _\- D'accord, tu n'es plus une plante verte, tu es bien trop chaud pour en être une. Tu es une bouillotte, maintenant sois une bonne bouillotte, les bouillottes ne parlent pas, elles tiennent chaud et c'est tout._

 _\- C'est ce que tu veux que je sois Duo ? Seulement une bouillotte qui ne parle pas ? Susurra Trowa en laissant un doigt malicieux courir sur la joue du natté._

 _\- Non, mais pour le moment je veux dormir. Répondit Duo en essayant d'éviter le doigt qui le taquinait._

 _Trowa sourit dans l'obscurité et cessa de l'ennuyer, c'était tout de même agréable de remporter le point pour une fois, même s'il devait bien admettre que ce n'était que parce que Duo était fatigué qu'il y était parvenu et que sa victoire n'était pas totale. Il n'en savoura pas moins ce semblant de triomphe, enroula ses bras autour du torse de Duo et s'accorda le plaisir de le sentir s'endormir contre lui._

 _Il se laissa finalement sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil._

 _ _A suivre__

 _Le titre de ce chapitre est en rapport avec cette page : jacoulotprimeurs(point)com (slash)fr(slash)documents(slash)jacoulot-primeurs-recette-chutney-mangue-confit-oignons-rouges(point)pdf_


End file.
